


This Ain't a Scene

by Mi (myliesboundbythread), YumishioriRhul



Series: Infinity on High [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of smut, fuck buddies, pre-game sword and shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/Mi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Piers is at a weird point in his life, two years have passed since he broke up with Jaxon. He feels like he's just floating along in his life, trying to keep himself moving forward. Will a visit from Guzma help Piers rebalance his life?(pre-Sugar, We're Going Down)
Relationships: Guzma/Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)
Series: Infinity on High [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658860
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Airport

**~Three Years Ago~** **  
** **  
** A cigarette rested lazily between black stained lips, light teal eyes watching the smoke trail up in the air. Piers took a deep drag, exhaling smoke from his nose as he pulled his phone out. The past two years hadn’t been his best, with him breaking things off with Jaxon and Rose giving him a hard time about Spikemuth and moving to a power spot. Running the gym, having to attend constant balls and parties, and raising Marnie had left him little to no time for his music. His last concert had been two and a half years ago when, somehow, he’d convinced Rose to let him tour in Alola.  
  
The singer’s eyes landed on a conversation from a few days ago. He decided to reread it again for the twentieth time in the last forty-eight hours.  
  
_Yo, wassup?_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘ey... been awhile…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Piers, ya don’t just text me for nothin’. Somethin’ botherin’ ya, man?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Lots o’ things been botherin’ me these past couple o’ years…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Whatever they are, they’ve been keepin’ ya hella busy. I ain’t heard from ya very often in that amount of time._ _  
_ _  
_ _I know… ‘m sorry…_ _  
_ _  
_ _It’s fine, I figured it’s probably the Fat Meowth’s fault… or that Fuck Boi’s._ _  
_ _  
_ _...we got a lot o’ catchin’ up t’ d’..._ _  
_ _  
_ _Uh oh, that’d don’t sound good. Tell ya what, assuming you’re not able to come to Alola, let me book a flight to Galar._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ya ain’t gotta d’ that… I can figure sumthin’ out…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Nah, man. I got the funds. How does a few days from now sound? You can just pick me up in Wyndon._ _  
_ _  
_ _...ya sure?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tch. Piers, stop that shit. Wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t damn sure._ _  
_ _  
_ _...Okay… sorry. Jus’ keep me updated on when yer flight gets in._ _  
_ _  
_ _Will do. And Piers…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yea…?_ _  
_ _  
_ _You can text me anytime ya want, dude. Ya know I’m here if ya need me._ _  
_ _  
_ _I know… see ya soon Guzma._ _  
_ _  
_ The musician glanced at the time in the top right corner before he locked the screen on his phone, pocketing it. He finished his cigarette and flicked the butt in the nearby trash. Piers shoved his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans, walking towards the airport. He had about twenty minutes to kill, so he took his time, his deep fuchsia boots crunching with each step he took on the gravel path.  
  
The singer made it to the airport in fifteen minutes, entering and waiting next to the south entrance and exit.  
  
_‘Ey, ‘m at th’ south exit._ He quickly sent the text. His phone dinged with a response.  
  
_Headin’ that way now. Can’t wait to see you._ _  
_ _  
_ Piers felt a feeling bubbling in his gut and making its way up his chest before settling at the base of his throat. This feeling he always got when he saw Guzma, a feeling he deemed he shouldn’t have had while dating Jaxon. Now that he wasn’t-- the musician shook his head, he’d get there at some point.  
  
Too busy worrying the hem of his black gym tank in his hands, he barely missed seeing Guzma making his way over to him. And the closer the male got, the faster he seemed to be moving. That is until they were about five feet apart and both of the singers broke out into a sprint toward each other. The Team Skull leader dropped whatever luggage handles he hand in his hands and wrapped his arms around Piers, pulling him into a tight hug, the Dark-type gym leader clinging desperately to the embrace.  
  
After a moment, the rapper pushed the rockstar back by his shoulder gently. “Fuck…” His hands moved from the shorter male’s shoulder and gently gripped his shoulder-length hair. “The fuck did I miss?! You cut your hair?!” His hands moved to cup Piers’s face. “Fuck man, you should have called me sooner! Whose ass do I need to kick?!”  
  
The rockstar reached up and grabbed the rapper’s hands, shaking his head. “Not ‘ere… ‘ll tell ya ‘bout it when we’re back at m’ flat.” He let go of Guzma’s hands and helped take some of his luggage. The two of them exited the Airport and caught a Corvitaxi. While sitting in the cabin, the Team Skull leader crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“I know ya said we aren’t gonna talk about what happened until we’re safe at your place but… like, is this shit why you’ve been kinda distant, yo?” He asked.  
  
Piers was silent for a long moment before nodding softly. “At least… partly anyways…” He sighed, lighting a cigarette. “‘ll tell ya more ‘bout it when we get t’ m’ ‘ome… I promise.” The rockstar turned his head to look at Guzma, catching him stealing a cigarette from him. The rapper didn’t even reach for the lighter instead, leaning in and lighting it with the one sitting between Piers’s lips.  
  
The skinnier of the two watched his friend take a deep inhale and exhale a few smoke circles. “Man, plane rides fuckin’ blow when you can’t smoke.”  
  
Piers relaxed and smirked softly, enjoying his cigarette as he chuckled, “Tell me ’bout it.”  
  
The rest of the ride was filled with idle chit chat about pokemon, and how their teams were doing. The rockstar sighed, leaning his head to the side, throwing away his cigarette butt, “ _Guzma_ …” He started.  
  
“Yo, look, I fuckin’ _know_ , alright? We’re not Rocket, kidnapping that Yungoos should have never happened.” He took another drag. “The more this team sticks together, the more I fuckin’ wonder if this is even still the _right_ thing.” He exhaled the smoke from his nose as he spoke, putting the cigarette out and throwing the butt away.  
  
“I don’t bloody know what t’ tell ya. ‘ve already gotten ont’ ya ‘bout this shite once b’fore an’ I feel it doesn’t bear repeatin’ m’self.” Piers shook his head, “M’ only advice is t’ d’ what ya feel is best, yea?” He watched Guzma nod before feeling the Corvitaxi land. As they got out, he paid the driver and helped the other man grab his bags. The walk into Spikemuth and to his dingy little flat wasn’t long, and soon Piers was unlocking the door.  
  
“Marns, ‘m ‘ome!” Piers called out, pulling his boots off at the door as well as his jacket and left the two items to the right of the door. He looked around, finding a note on the table and read it. “Ah she went out w’ a few o’ ‘er friends an’ Team Yell.” The rockstar turned to see his guest walking over with his things. “Ya can jus’ leave yer stuff next t’ the couch, ‘m sure yer tired.”  
  
The rapper dropped his things where he was directed before flopping down on his hosts’s shitty black couch.  
  
Piers shook his head, “Want anythin’ t’ drink?”  
  
“If ya got any beer, that sounds good,” Guzma answered. The rockstar nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab two beers from the fridge. “So…” The rapped shifted on the couch as he watched Piers walk back into the living room, though he always wondered if the pale motherfucker knew how much he was swaying his hips.  
  
“So?” The rockstar repeated, settling on the couch next to his guest.  
  
“Why the fuck is your hair short?” Guzma decided to be right to the point.  
  
Piers lifted his beer to his lips, downing half the bottle before answering.  
  
“Jaxon an’ I broke up…”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this was supposed to just be a one-shot, but the muses do as they please~ I apologize if Guzma seems off in any way, I own Ultra Moon but haven't gotten a chance to fully play it so I have had no interaction with him in-game and am basing him off what I've read on his wiki.


	2. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers tells Guzma about what he missed.

“Wait, wait, wait… hold the fuck up… did you just fucking say you and Jaxon broke up?!” Guzma had nearly choked on his beer hearing those words come out of Piers’s mouth.   
  
“Yea…” The rockstar muttered, looking rather distant.   
  
“Nu-uh. Nope. Don’t fuckin’ look like that, that fuck boi ain’t worth your pain.” The rapper got up, setting his beer on the side table, and shifted to face the shorter male. He grabbed Piers by his shoulders gently and made him look at him. “He was  _ never _ worth your time… your passion… your  _ love. _ ” Guzma ran his hand through his short fluffy white hair. “ _ Fuck _ , man. And the  _ worst _ part about all this is that this mother fucker is probably out there unfazed while you sit here picking up the fucking pieces.”   
  
“It ain’t  _ that  _ bad anymore… It was a lot worse two years ago.” The singer muttered, taking another drink of his beer.   
  
“Why two years ago?” Guzma’s brows knit before a look of surprise passed his face. “...Cause that’s when that shithead broke up with you... “ He let go of the rockstar and threw his head back against the top of the couch, hands scrubbing at his face. “Ya gotta be fucking shittin’ me... This is why y’ave been distant, ain’t it?”   
  
“As I said b’fore… at least partially… after th’ break up, Rose ‘as kept me busy an’ I barely ‘ave any time for m’ songs or any concerts.” He set his empty Beer bottle on the coffee table and sat back on the couch.   
  
The rapper huffed as he pushed himself to sit forward, lacing his fingers together and setting his elbows on his knees as he looked over at the rockstar. “Did the fuckwad end it or…?”   
  
“I did.” Piers moved to fiddle with the charm on his choker, his eyes pointed at the ground. “I found th’ bastard makin’ out w’ some bird behind th’ boutique in Hammerlock, holding ‘er ‘air in my style. That ain’t even th’ worst part… th’ worst part is when I confronted ‘im, he told me he only ever loved me for m’ fame an’ m’ ‘air…”   
  
“Shit, Piers…” Guzma moved to pull the other male into a tight hug.    
  
The rockstar buried his face against the rapper’s shoulder, “Guess ya were right all along…” he muttered, voice cracking.   
  
“That don’t fuckin’ matter. Right or not, he had no right to treat you that way! If I see him while I’m here, I’m gonna do more than curb stomp is fuckin’ face!” Guzma snarled.    
  
Piers drew back and wiped at his eyes, shaking his head, “If th’ tosser is even in Galar right now… I don’t know if he is or not... But it ain’t like I leave Spikemuth all that often anymore… ain’t worth it.”   
  
Team Skull’s Leader crossed his arms over his chest as he pursed his lips. Feeling it was probably better to change the subject in some way or form, the taller man pulled out a Pokeball from his jacket pocket. He held it out to Piers and smirked a bit. “Got a new friend for ya.” He watched the rockstar’s eyes light up as he took the ball. “Poor thing won’t ever fuckin’ evolve thanks to a bunch of shitty ass kids who tied him up in a sack and threw him in a river.”   
  
“What?!” The shorter man’s eyes widened, “How could they d’ that t’ a pokemon?!” He gently tossed the Pokeball, watching a Litten come out. The cat pokemon immediately bolted to go hide. “Fuckin’ lil’ shites… gonna ‘ave t’ show th’ bloke I ain’t any ‘arm t’ ‘im.” He got up and moved to crawl on his belly, finding the Litten hiding under one of his china cabinets. He clicked his tongue softly a few times, gently reaching out. “‘ey wee one… I ain’t gonna ‘urt ya…” Piers stopped his hand as the Litten sniffed at him.   
  
Watching his host, Guzma couldn’t help looking at that ass on display. Wasn’t like he was  _ trying  _ to, it was just… there.  _ And what a fine ass it is. _ He rubbed at his chin, staring until he saw Piers straightening back up. The rapper averted his eyes, feeling the rockstar looking at him. He looked back at the other man and saw he was holding the tiny Litten in his hands.   
  
“Ya didn’t tell me he was so  _ tiny _ , Guz. ‘ow old is th’ wee bugger?” Piers got up, moving to sit next to his guest again. He gently pet the Litten as Guzma seemed to be thinking.   
  
“Ain’t sure, the kids didn’t wanna tell me. I assume probably a few months with how small he is.” He turned his attention back to the rockstar. “Whatcha gonna name him?”   
  
The shorter male hummed, scratching under the Litten’s chin. “‘m not sure…”   
  
“Don’t ya normally theme your Pokemon on other rock artists and shit?” Guzma shifted, reaching over and letting the Litten sniff him before gently petting its cheek.    
  
“Yea, normally… but currently I’m drawin’ a blank…” He frowned a bit, “Think it’s ‘cause ‘m worried for ‘im, Alolan starters are illegal so I ain’t gonna b’ able t’ use ‘im or take him out th’ house.”   
  
Guzma reached up and gently ruffled Piers’s hair. “Don’t worry so much, man. He’ll be okay, and who knows? Maybe the ban will be lifted soon or some shit?” He watched the Litten mew and swat at his arm for more pets. “Yo, ain’t there a guitarist or something named Slash?”   
  
Piers’s eyes lit up and he looked at Guzma then at the Litten, “Slash is  _ perfect _ .” He smiled tenderly at the pokemon as he watched the rapper rub the little Litten’s chin with one finger.    
  
Guzma fucking  _ lived _ for looks like that on Piers. If he could see the rockstar looking like that every day, he’d died a happy man. But that tender look didn’t last long and some other expression seemed to replace it. An expression Team Skull’s Leader decided he didn’t like. “Ya ain’t thinkin’ about that Fuck boi again, are ya?”   
  
Piers looked a bit guilty but shook his head, running his hand through his hair. “Not  _ thinking _ per se… more like bein’ haunted.”   
  
“The fuck do ya mean by ‘being haunted’?” Guzma shifted, frowning deeply.    
  
The rockstar set Slash on the floor so he could explore the flat while he spoke to the rapper. “Its… ‘ard t’ explain... “ He paused and looked up at him, “Ya know ‘bout m’ underground tracks, yea?”   
  
“Yeah, I always try to watch ‘em when ya release ‘em.” Guzma muttered, “Why?”   
  
Piers opened his phone and handed it to his guest, “‘it play… jus’ be warned is pretty dark…” he looked away, watching Slash sniff around.   
  
The taller man frowned, getting a gut feeling he wasn’t going to like what he was about to watch. He pressed play and watched the video play through to the end, silent the whole time but shaking in anger. “Goodbye” was a rather appropriate title but he fucking  _ hated _ the song and its music video. Reminding himself that it was Piers’s Rotom phone he was holding, he calmed himself and handed it back to him.    
  
“That was two years ago… an’ I was in a very  _ very  _ dark place… tried t’ off m’self twice only t’ be stopped by Leon first an’ then Raihan.” Piers muttered, his eyes still on Slash.   
  
“The champ and… uh… Hammerlock’s Gym Leader, right? How’d they stop ya?” Guzma shifted to face the rockstar a bit more, moving closer to him.   
  
“Lee was on accident… he got lost, as usual… Raihan… well, he paid me a visit…” He trailed off, his eyes staring into the distance.    
  
**_Piers gripped the sides of his head and retreated into himself. “Every time I close my eyes, it’s always 'is face I see. I can’t take it Rai. I can’t. I want 'im gone. I need 'im gone, But I can’t get rid of 'im. I just want this all to end.” His voice hitched into more sobs. “I'm at the edge, Rai. I'm at the edge and I'm lookin' down. And I want to jump. I wanna jump and just end all the pain. I don’t know what else I can bloody do!”_ **

  
He was jostled from the memory when he felt the rapper grab him and pull him into his lap. “I don’t like this look on ya.” Guzma growled. “There’s gotta be some way I can fuckin’ help ya!”   
  
“...Raihan an’ I ‘ad a one night stand… it ‘elped then… an’ it still ‘elps me when I think ‘bout it an’ remember it…” Piers muttered, clinging a bit to Guzma.   
  
“...But?” The rapper asked.   
  
“But… there are extremely  _ rare _ days where it don’t ‘elp... an’ I just gotta sleep it off or get drunk enough t’ forget it.” The rockstar finished.   
  
“Fuck that shit.” Guzma pulled back and lifted Piers’s chin, making him look at him. “If this is the only way to help you fully fuckin’ get rid of that Fuck boi, then we’ll become fuck buddies.”   
  
Piers’s eyes widened, “Guz, I-- ‘ow would that work?”   
  
“Ya got a fuckin’ phone. Any time you feel like this after tonight you fuckin’ call me, no matter what time it is, and we’ll have phone sex or some shit. Just like that Raihan guy, I’ll make you fuckin’ forget that piece of shit.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ The song/ Music Video I touched on in Sugar, We're Going Down.


	3. Fuck Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma does his best to help Piers forget about that fuck boi, Jaxon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter! feel free to skip this if you don't wanna read it.

Piers stared up at Guzma before looking down, "ya ain't gotta d' this... 'm not yer responsibility, Guz."   
  
"Responsibility no." He replied. "but ya are one my best friends and that's not a title I give lightly." He lifted his chin. "I'm not doin’ this out a sense of responsibility. I'm doin’ this cause I fuckin’ care."   
  
The rockstar stared up into his eyes, a bit of fear in them. A fear to commit like this, to rely on someone else to help him. "Guzma..." he started, trying to push the feeling down.    
  
That fear in Piers’s eyes made the rapper’s gut clench. "Nothin’ more than friends scratchin’ an itch Piers. Nothin’ more then that if ya don't want anythin’ more." He muttered softly, trying to reassure him.   
  
The shorter male trembled slightly but he nodded, swallowing thickly. "...okay... okay..."   
  
"It’s me...ya trust me. And I've always trusted you." Guzma reminded him, his free hand slowly carding through the rockstar’s short hair.    
  
Piers exhaled slowly and he nodded, "y-yer right... it's jus' us... jus' ya... ya ain't gonna 'urt me... ya ain't Jaxon..." the words felt natural as they left his lips.   
  
"I'm not a fuck boi who didn't know a good thing when he had it." The rapper agreed gently, guiding him to his room, letting Piers have the safety of his own territory. He felt the rockstar follow him, feeling his small hand relax a bit in his own. This made Guzma grin and pick him up to set him gently on the bed. "Your ass is a distraction ya know that?" He said teasingly.   
  
Piers blushed deeply, sputtering as he stared up at the rapper, "Wh-what?" his face, even the tips of his ears, turned crimson.   
  
"It is." Guzma grinned wider. "A cute, pert distraction that I have to wonder what it may feel like around my cock."   
  
The rockstar didn't think he could blush more than he already was. He grabbed the front of the rapper's shirt and pulled him down, "oh shut th' fuck up an' kiss me already."   
  
Guma was more than happy to comply, claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue would tease along the seal of Piers’s lips, begging entrance as he ground against him. He could feel the rockstar melting into the kiss. Those skinny arms draping over Guzma's shoulders as Piers parted his lips for him, a soft moan escaping the smaller man as he did. The taller of the two deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with the rockstar’s as he cupped and teased him a moment before working to free Piers from those wonderfully form-fitting skinny jeans.   
  
Piers grinded his hips into Guzma's hand, whimpering softly when the friction had stopped. "G-guzma..."   
  
"Yeah?" Team Skull’s Leader asked against his lips as he took his cock in hand, stroking him. This caused Piers to gasp and moan, his hips bucking on their own.   
  
"That's it." Guzma murmured in his ear, encouraging him. "Keep thrustin’. This is for ya right now." He growled lowly.   
  
The Team Yell Leader’s eyes fluttered closed as he whimpered softly, hips bucking a bit faster. The rockstar was so  _ desperate _ for the friction. He felt the rapper tighten his hold some to give him more. The taller man attacked his neck with the intent to mark, sucking and biting lightly. He’d feel Guzma's thumb feather over his tip lightly before pressing against the glans.   
  
Piers leaned his head to the side, arching and crying out from the attention Guzma was giving his cock. His hands twisted into the sheets as he whimpered out a, "I-I can't...."   
  
"Ya can." The rapper purred against his neck. "Let me see ya fall apart."   
  
The rockstar whimpered, his face crimson as his hips bucked a few more times. His back slightly arched as he cried out, spilling over the other man's hand.   
  
Guzma would praise him softly between bites and kisses, slowly sitting up. He'd tug the paler man's pants off tossing them aside. "Lube?" He asked gruffly, achingly hard for the rockstar.   
  
Piers panted heavily, taking a moment to answer as he waded through the bliss-filled fog covering his mind. "Uhm..." he lazily pointed to the bedside table. The rapper chuckled, kissing him before moving to grab the lube. Guzma paused a long moment to look over him before coating his fingers and settling back beside him, a single finger circling his entrance before pressing in.   
  
The rockstar draped his arms over his eyes as he gasped out, "C-cold!"   
  
"It'll warm up soon." the taller man soothed, thrusting his finger and carefully searching for and pressing against his prostate. The rockstar gasped for breath when the rapper finally hit that spot, seeing stars as he slightly arched. The rapper smirked, watching the shorter man’s face as he massaged it, using the sensation to mask him pressing a second finger into him   
  
Piers threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan. "f-fuck!" he got out, his legs trembling   
  
"too much?" Guzma paused for a moment, making sure the man under his was okay.   
  
"N-no... Arceus no! p-please don't stop!" Piers begged.   
  
Finding the smaller man was enjoying himself, the rapper grinned as he thrust his fingers. "I didn't plan to," he promised. "I just wanna make sure this feels good for ya."   
  
The rockstar's toes curled as he trembled under the rapper, "I-if it ‘urts ya would  _ know _ …” He shook his head, “F-feels  _ so _ good!" he breathed.   
  
Guzma smirked and kissed him, stretching him and thrusting his fingers until the smaller man could take a third one.   
  
Piers whimpered into the kiss as his legs shook. "G-Guzma... Guzma  _ please _ ...."   
  
"Please what Piers?" Arceus! He begged so beautifully. It almost made Guzma want to continue to tease him until he fell apart.   
  
"Please... n-need ya..." the rockstar whimpered in response, his hips bucking to ride those fingers inside him.   
  
"I need ya too." he admitted softly, slowly withdrawing his fingers and grabbing the lube to coat himself.    
  
Piers panted heavily, half-lidded eyes watching the other male. He watched as the rapper lifted one of his legs over his shoulder pressing against the rockstar. He could feel Guzma trembling as he slowly sank into him, cursing under his breath at how tight the smaller man was.   
  
The rockstar’s eyes closed fully once again, the slim male arching up. "o-oh fuckin' 'ells!"   
  
"Fuckin’ brilliant." the taller male moaned rocking against him. "You are fucking brilliant." Guzma thrust harder, trying not to lose himself in the smaller man's body.   
  
Piers clutched the sheets in his hands, knuckles going white. "F-fuck me 'arder!" He growled out.   
  
The rapper didn't need to be asked twice, leaning into the rockstar to put as much weight as he could behind each thrust. Guzma watched the other's face for signs of pleasure...or discomfort. He watched as Piers leaned his head to the side, face flushed as he cried out with each thrust, his hips moving to meet the rapper’s. Guzma took the offering biting down on the pale skin and sucking on the flesh between his teeth as his thrusts sped up.   
  
"Guzma! Guzma!" Piers moaned out, wrapping his arms around the man.   
  
He let go, licking the darkening mark. "Sing for me Piers.. Cum for me and let me hear ya." he whispered into his ear, licking the shell.    
  
Piers whimpered softly, his hips moving desperately. Each thrust Guzma made into him was right into his prostate. "C-close... 'm so bloody fuckin' close!"   
  
The taller man reached up to cup the back of the rockstar’s head and kissed him deeply, his tongue dancing with Piers's. The smaller man melted into the kiss before his climax hit him like a truck. He tore his lips from Guzma's as he threw his head back and arched upwards, cumming hard, his hole spasming around Guzma's cock. The rapper hissed in pleasure, holding him close as he bucked deep, cumming with a low moan. The flutters of Piers hole drug little aftershocks of pleasure from him as he pressed his forehead to the rockstar’s chest, slowly letting his leg down. "Arceus...I think Time stopped a moment..." He said after finally coming down.    
  
Piers panted harshly under him, drooling in his semi-blissed out state, causing Guzma to chuckle softly. Half panting as he slowly pulled out, the rapper grabbed the blanket to cover them both. He watched as the rockstar shakily moved to cuddle up to him, nuzzling his chest as he got comfortable. Guzma wrapped an arm around him, gently running his fingers through that short monochromatic hair.   
  
After a moment, Piers yawned, "Thank ya... Guzma..." he muttered starting to drift off.   
  
"Any time. Just ask." the rapper murmured, feeling himself being pulled down by sleep too.   
  
Whatever came from this, they’d deal with in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I apologize if the smut is well... yea.


	4. Established Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after and Guzma having to return back to Alola

The smell of bacon filled the air and stirred Guzma from his sleep. The rapper groaned as he rolled onto his back, noticing Piers wasn’t currently next to him. Which, makes sense, otherwise who the hell was making breakfast? He sat up and stretched before deciding to steal the rockstar’s shower.    
  
After thirty minutes, Guzma walked out into the living room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He dug in his bags before looking over and noticing Piers was pouring coffee into a set of mugs wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. He smirked, pulling on his black pants and tossing his used towel in the nearby laundry basket. The rapper silently walked over to the rockstar, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Morning gorgeous.” He kissed the side of the man’s neck.    
  
“Mmm… mornin’ Guz…” Piers was blushing crimson, bringing his mug up to his lips and taking a sip. He felt the taller male rest his chin on his shoulder. “Did ya sleep well?”   
  
“Better than I have in  _ years _ .” Guzma smirked, reaching past the rockstar and grabbing his own mug of coffee. He lifted his head and took a sip. “I see ya remember how I like it.”   
  
“Can’t ever forget… ya did rap ‘bout it often.” The shorter male rolled his eyes.    
  
The rapper grinned before kissing his cheek, gently directing the rockstar towards the couch. “So… we should probably talk about yesterday.” He muttered as he gently helped the other man settle on the shitty cushions.   
  
Piers sighed and nodded, setting his mug on the coffee table. “I… dunno where t’ even start…”   
  
“Well,” Guzma set his mug next to the rockstar’s on the table, “How do ya feel… as in, do ya like what we did last night?”   
  
“Y-yea… I… I really enjoyed it.” The singer admitted.    
  
“Okay… now, do ya want this to be a one-time thing?” the rapper muttered. He watched Piers look away before sighing and shaking his head. “Okay… then do ya want this to be  _ more _ ?”   
  
“No… no, I ain’t in th’ right place for a relationship.” The rockstar shook his head quickly. “Not good enough... “   
  
Guzma gently grabbed his chin, “Ya are good enough, Piers.” He sighed and shook his head, “So, Fuck Buds then?” He asked.   
  
Piers nodded, “Yea… or some form o’ it I guess…” He reached out to grab his mug off the table, taking a drink of coffee. “‘ow long ya gonna be in Galar?”   
  
“A week, got round trip tickets.” The rapper shifted, debating on whether or not he wanted to grab his own coffee.    
  
Suddenly a portal opened in the living room and Hoopa popped in. Guzma’s eyes widened as he stared at the pokemon. Piers groaned, putting his head in his hands.    
  
“I-Is that a fuckin’ leg--”   
  
“Yes… grab th’ bagel chips off the coffee table for me?” Piers got up and walked into the kitchen.    
  
The rapper sat there stunned for a moment as Hoopa went back through the ring portal. He shook his head, grabbing the bag off the table as Piers started down the hallway with a jar of jam in his hand. He quickly jogged over to him, “I… what--” Guzma started.    
  
“Ya will see soon…” Piers sighed exasperatedly, leading the other man into an elevator.    
  
**_~ One Week Later ~_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The rockstar sighed as he helped the rapper gather his things that were strewn about the living room.    
  
“Ya always did d’ things last second.” He muttered.   
  
“Hey! I got plenty of time before my flight, okay?” Guzma grumbled, stuffing his things into one of his suitcases. Piers smirked at him, shaking his head as he double-checked the table and couch for the rapper’s things.    
  
“Sure ya d’.” The rockstar looked at the time on his phone. “It takes an ‘our t’ get t’ Wyndon… so ya got an extra fifteen minutes ‘ere.”    
  
“Shit, really?!” the rapper finished packing his stuff, watching Piers called for a Corvitaxi to wait for them outside of Spikemuth.    
  
“That lit a fire under yer arse.” The rockstar chuckled as he led the other man out of his flat. “Ya sure ya got everythin’?”   
  
“If I don’t, just means I get to visit again sooner rather than later.” the rapper winked at him, Piers rolling his eyes.    
  
It didn’t take them long to reach the Corvitaxi waiting for them just outside of Spikemuth’s entrance. After loading Guzma’s luggage into the cabin, they both got in. The flight to Wyndon was mostly quiet, the two men not having anything to really talk about. Piers felt himself not wanting Guzma to leave, but he knew the rapper had to. He had a team to go straighten out.    
  
“Ya better make sure Team Skull gets their shite t’gether.” The rockstar chastised as the Corvitaxi landed.    
  
“Yea, yea, don’t worry… I got it handled.” The rapped got out, grabbing his luggage and waiting for the shorter male to join him.    
  
The two of them entered the airport and paused just a few feet outside of customs. Guzma turned to face Piers, hands in his jacket pockets. “So…”   
  
The rockstar moved to hug him, and he returned it. “‘m gonna miss ya…”   
  
“Hey, ya can easily text and video chat me, I’m just a call away.” He stepped back, taking both of Piers’s hands in his own for a moment. He drew them back before grabbing his luggage again. “I’ll text ya when I land.” He said softly, watching a confused look pass the rockstar’s face before watching him the pocket the Pokeball he’d sneakily traded to the shorter man.    
  
“Alright, ‘ll b’ waitin’... ‘ave a safe flight Guz.” the rockstar said softly.   
  
“I’ll let ya know how it was.” The rapper nodded to him. He watched as Piers turned and started to walk away.    
  
The rockstar had so many questions going through his head, his hand gently rolling the Pokeball around in his pocket. He was so distracted, he didn’t notice if anyone was approaching him. Let alone stalking him.   
  
As Guzma turned away from Piers, making his way towards customs, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The rapper turned his head, gray eyes landing on the form of a man… a blonde-haired man. 

He'd  _ know _ that hair color and style anywhere. The look of a model who should have left the rockstar alone  _ two years ago. _ And said man was currently making his way over to Guzma’s fuck buddy. That was not something he was going to let happen.

A sinister smirk suddenly crossed the rapper’s face, dropping his luggage right where it was. He was quick, strolling calmly over to and intercepting the man he knew to biggest Fuck boi in the whole world. The look of confusion turned terror made Guzma's smirk turn into a dark grin. First cracking his knuckles then his neck, the rapper stalked the model backwards.    
  
“Ya know, I got a good thirty minutes until my flight…” He watched the douchebag’s back hit the wall and he grabbed the front of the man’s shirt, dragging him out the nearest door. “Why don’t we take this outside?”    
  
“P-please!” the model started begging.   
  
Guzma dragged him to an area that looked secluded and shoved him up against the brick wall of the building. He grinned maliciously as he raised a fist.

_ "Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form—it's your boy Guzma!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short fic, I appreciate all the love I've gotten with this series <3


End file.
